Conventionally in an LED package in which LED chips are mounted, in order to control light distribution and enhance the efficiency of extracting light from the LED package, a bowl-shaped envelope made of a white resin has been provided, the LED chips have been mounted on the bottom surface of the envelope, and a transparent resin has been enclosed in the envelope to embed the LED chips. The envelope has been usually formed of a polyamide thermoplastic resin.
These days, the LED package is being required to have higher durability and reduce costs, as the scope of application of the LED package is expanding to, for example, the backlight of liquid crystal display devices, illumination, and the like.